Eve of Something New
by HunterOfNight
Summary: On the New Year's Eve, Dean drives away from the bunker in denial towards his feelings for Castiel who tracks him down and tries to help him. Can they overcome their barriers and confess their love? Sam and Charlie are little matchmakers. A destiel songfic cross posted on Ao3. Update : Freaky code error fixed now it's perfectly fine text, Sorry guys :)


**AN: Hello guys this is for a twitter prompt and cross posted on Ao3 under DestielWings99(sapphireLover6223) by me.**

 **Disclaimer : The lyrics of the song "Angel with a shotgun" by Cab belong to their respective owners and Supernatural isn't mine either :)**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Update : Freaky formatting errors fixed, sorry guys :)**

* * *

The cold and chilling breeze slammed into Dean's face as he drove into the cold snowy asphalt in the night. The interior of his beloved Impala was warm from the earlier blast from the heater, but he turned it off and rolled the windows down. He chose to ignore the cold and took pleasure in the warm steering wheel and pulled up the collar of his jacket up.

Seemingly lost in the beautiful calmness of the night, he relaxed with the thrum of Impala's engine under his hands on the wheel. The lights from the street illuminated his profile in an orange glow and he slowed down the Impala as he entered a small town. He looks out to see children running about freely and throwing snowballs, adults seemed cheerful as they trailed about the snowy sidewalk and chatted away. A group of teenagers ran from shop to shop with shopping bags stuffed to the brim, mouth stuffed with candies, eyes shining in young energy. He turns away and looks idly at the windshield wipers sweeping away the light snow on the glass. A wry smile crosses his face as the excited buzz of the people entered his ears as well as the loud and blaring music from a bar.

It was a perfect night for a New Year's Eve.

He hit the gas hard and peeled away from the small town as fast as the icy slippery road allowed him to. Internally he longed for it all. He was not alone of course, he had his brother alive and annoying, who was undoubtedly pissed off currently ; judging by the simple fact that he's been away from the bunker since two days without notice and hadn't checked his phone since; he had Charlie the sister he never wanted but needed and Castiel -the angel who stuck with him through thick and thin.

His stomach flutters and his heart jumps a beat as his smile turns genuine ; he feels warm in the chilling night, just at the mere thought of his angel. The person who saved him from depths of hell, who sacrificed the entire essence of his existence, who rebelled and gave up it all for him, without whom he cannot live, the only person he allowed himself to get close to, whom he lo-

Dean snaps into present harshly and clutches the steering wheel in a white knuckled grip. No no no he would never go down that lane again. It's why he ran away from the bunker, right? To get away from all these feelings and not think anymore. The angel wasn't his, he had no right to think of Cass as more than his best friend. But then all those personal space breaches, profound bond—

He huffed and slammed harder on the gas pedal and watched in satisfaction as the speedometer needle went up, the tires screeching on the icy road was music to his ears. He wanted to run away from it all.

His right hand moved towards the radio and he distractedly rolled the radio knob, switching stations as cheesy Christmas songs and crap music blared through the speakers. He stopped immediately when opening lyrics of "Angel with a shotgun" By The Cab flared up. With a smile, he turns it to full volume and drops his hand.

It reminded him of his angel.

 ** _Get out your guns_**

 ** _Battle's begun_**

 ** _Are you a saint or a sinner?_**

" I don't understand Dean. Why would anyone associate an angel carrying a shotgun? I assure you the angel blade is perfectly capable of killing all supernatural beings, except Father and the archangels of course.", A gravelly voice suddenly echoes in the stillness of the Impala and Dean jerks and the Impala swerves on the icy road.

"Jesus Christ Cass don't do that!", the hunter swore as he steadied the wheel but not before they narrowly missed hitting a tree.

 ** _"If love's a fight then I shall die,_**

Once the Impala was back on the road with a squeal of tyres the hunter turned sideways to glare at Castiel who smirked and looked at him,

" Not quite him Dean. But my apologies, I thought you'd be used to it by now."

 ** _With my heart on a trigger_**

Dean smiled slightly and tuned his eyes back on the road but the smile was still there, " Picking up the sass, eh?" He could hear the smugness and a light emotion as the angel replied, " I learned from the best after all. So how are you Dean?", he could feel those blue eyes burning the side of his face in their intense stare.

"I'm fine Cass. So what brings you here, did you miss me or...?", Dean says with a slight teasing tone as he turns to look at Castiel, green eyes shone with mischief and _woah he is_ greeted by a pair of ethereal blue eyes, and the moonlight that fell om Castiel, lighting up the angel's features in a pale bluish silver glow, the moon from the impala's window sat on Castiel like a halo. That was beautifully breathtaking, with wide eyes Dean turned back and clutched the steering wheel tightly.

 ** _They say before you start a war,_**

 _ **You better know what you're fighting for**_

The gravelly voice filled his ears again, " Missing you is a very plausible excuse to be with you. But I'd like to inform you that Sam is worried about you Dean.", Castiel finishes and looks pointedly at Dean, and the hunter doesn't need to turn this time, to know the confused head tilt and the angel fixing him a squinted look, analyzing, searching for answers.

 _ **Well baby you are all that I adore**_

"Well Cass, there's nothin' to worry about man, I'm peachy as I come." Dean said with a small smirk. They pass by some streetlights and the orange glow falls on them as they drove , Castiel still looking as Dean's eyes caught his in the glow of the light. He sighed and moved his left hand towards Dean's right one on the bench, not quite touching but close enough to feel the heart it radiated.

 _ **If love is what you need a soldier I will be**_

Dean's right hand twitched and it moved closer so that their fingers brushed and a spark of electricity shot through him. He briefly closed his eyes, well aware of the angel's presence and concerned stare on him. This was what he wanted to escape, these unwanted feelings and the angel himself, the fudging source of it all. That's why he just up and bolted out of the bunker ignoring his brother's concerned looks and confused yells. And then he hauled his ass around Kansas just driving mindlessly until he ran outta gas. Until he was sure the feelings would go away, that he wouldn't be forced to lose the only person who made him feel alive, his only anchor and light, the person he came to love.

He clenched his jaw as the thought filled him.

Love. Of course. He was in love with his best friend whom he said was his brother. Who also happened to be an angel.

"Dean? You're not 'fine' as you say, something is clearly bothering you, please tell me I'll help you solve it.", Castiel said desperately as he could see his hunter internally breaking down under the pressure of something that is clearly now taking a toll on him. Dean was known to subdue is feelings, bottle up things and pretend like he was fine and dandy, but his eyes always betrayed him. Those green pools that he found mesmerising were filled with sadness and under fire of an internal battle. He was not gonna sit here and watch his hunter burn and fall. He loved Dean, he finally knew what love felt like, and it felt like _Dean and home._

The hunter would never be his, but damn him, he wasn't going to back down.

 _ **I'm an angel with a shotgun**_

 _ **Fighting till the war's won**_

 _ **I don't care if heaven won't take me back**_

Dean's hand moved on its own accord and settled snuggly on top of Castiel's on the bench.

No homo bro.

His throat suddenly felt too dry as he clogged on the emotions and his stupid mind kept screaming love quotes at him, he looks to see his angel staring at their hands with a surprised expression and blue eyes intently focused on their hands.

 _ **I'll throw away my faith babe**_

 _ **Just to keep you safe**_

And boy did he feel stupid now, of course the angel was confused because they were supposed to be friends and brothers in arms. Damn him and his stupid fudging feelings. He moved to retract his hand but the angel's hand suddenly shot up and caught his wrist and interlaced their fingers. Blinking in shock and adrenaline he looks to meet Castiel's blue gaze filled with sureness and...affection?

"Don't, it's okay Dean." Castiel said too quickly and slowly guided their interlocked hands back on the bench.

 _ **Don't you know you're everything I have?**_

Castiel could still feel Dean's shocked gaze on him, he looks at the hunter to see him gaping at him, looking down again at their interlaced fingers he blushed and said, "I...I mean it feels comforting..b-but you can pull away if you want."

Dean snapped out of his daze and his lips quirked in a small grin at seeing the almighty badass Castiel blushing, "Good because I really didn't want to pull away.", he said and then gave a small squeeze to Castiel's hand and tightened his grip on the angel's fingers. He switched his lane and drove off the highway and into the the narrow side lane ignoring the blowing horns and the curse of another driver as he had done so without putting on indicator lights and narrowly missed being smashed by them.

He needed to focus because at this rate they were more likely to cause an accident.

 _ **And I wanna live**_

 _ **not just survive**_ _ **tonight**_

Castiel smiled as he noticed the sign board 'Welcome to Lebanon, Kansas', he relaxed into the seat and looked at his hunter and driving expertly with his left arm while the other held his hand. He loved the man so much, he felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest that he had never experienced before and his grace hummed in contentment under his human body's skin. He felt happy and excited.

Something he had never felt since a millennia, but now he did discover the hope and love in the form of green eyes, soft blond hairs, bright smiles and strong grips, in the form of _Dean._ There was a comfortable silence, neither said anything and both felt happy and burning with the excitement of the unspoken start of something new. There was a significant change between them and it felt good.

 _ **Sometimes to win,**_

 _ **You've got sin,**_

 _ **Don't mean I'm not a believer**_

"You know Cass? These feelings and this.." Dean starts suddenly his voice gentle and gruff as he lifted their joined hands and squeezed, "..I never thought I'd have this and..." His eyes met Castiel's as forest green dissolved into ocean blue both sat lost in each other's gaze and then Dean says softly green eyes bright and ignited with love, "..you"

And oh boy did Castiel know exactly what he meant by those words. Dean felt the same, his hunter loved him. They reached the outskirts area around the bunker and Dean killed the engine but the radio was still on. "I know Dean, and I..really-"

Dean smiled and leaned in and kissed his cheek, as Castiel sat dumbfounded and relished the wet spot where Dean's lips just were, he looked at the hunter to see him smiling with a slight blush, and with that Dean leaned in and released Castiel's hand to cup the angel's face gently and placed his lips gently against his angel's chapped lips in an open mouth kiss.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against his shocked and fluttery looking angel, both were blushing, and Castiel's mouth was slick with Dean's saliva. "Me too." Dean whispered and pulled away as they heard footsteps coming towards them.

 _ **And major Tom will sing along**_

 _ **Yeah they still say I'm a dreamer**_

Castiel smiled a big smile and Dean blushed and got out of the Impala, he then rounded towards the passenger's side, and opened the door and offered his hand to him, "C'mon angel let's go ." _Together_ and Castiel with a dreamy smile and glinting blue orbs grasped Dean's palm, his long slender fingers curling up against Dean's as he exited the car. The radio continued to play softly.

 _ **They say before you start a war**_

 _ **You better know what you're fighting for**_

Hands interlaced and them tucked against each other, Dean and Castiel moved towards two approaching figures and the hunter smile widened when he saw a swirl of unmistakable red hair that belonged to only one person, jogging besides his slow paced tall moose of a little brother.

They stop as Charlie and Sam come closer, he hears her angry but happy voice first than see her face in the pale moonlight, "Yo handmaiden, you're supposed to spend New Year's Eve with family and friends and not run off to neverland alone asshole.", she says the last part fondly as she approached the pair and looks at Dean with a mock glare as he ducks his head and rubs the back of his neck nervously and then Castiel squeezes his hand and Dean turns and oh my the silent support the angel is giving him with a look of love.

 _ **Well baby you're all that I adore,**_

 _ **If love is what you need a soldier I will be**_

And then Charlie – now finally noticing their hands and them _looking_ at each other like the other hung the friggin moon - lets out a loud squeal and jumps up and down on her feet, "OH MY GOD DESTIEL IS CANON, THEY ARE TOGETHER YAAAAAAAAAAAAY. I'M SOO HAPPYY!" , and with an excited scream and beaming smile she jumps and hugs them both in bear hug, and Dean chuckles and blushes, as he wraps an arm around her and strokes her red hair, "Yeah me too sister."

 _ **I'm an angel with a shotgun**_

 _ **Fighting till the war's won**_

And Castiel just keeps holding her with a shy look and blushing crimson, "Thank you Charlie." With a final squeal and a beaming excited look she pulls away with a bounce.

Then slow moose enters the scene with a look of happiness but a bitch face is visible, "Damn it Cass I sent you to bring him back not get all cuddly and cute and make him confess his feelings."

Dean's eyes widen with shock ,"What?!" while Castiel blushes and murmurs, "I didn't do it intentionally Sam."

 _ **I don't care if heaven won't take me back**_

 _ **I'll throw away my faith babe**_

 _ **Just to keep you safe**_  
 _ **Don't you know you're everything I have?**_

An evil and triumphant smirk crosses the redhead's face, she grins and slaps Sam on the shoulder, "Pay up bucko, I win! And they're together." And Sam gives Dean another bitchface, and mutters ,"Couldn't you two hold it till the New year's? Dang it Dean, I'm happy you guys are together and that you got your head outta your ass but seriously couldn't you have waited just _one_ more day?" and then he's taking out two crumpled $50 bills and handing them over to a smug looking Charlie.

Dean gapes at them with a funny look, "Wait, what the fuck is this all about?" and Castiel says dryly "I believe they had made a bet and Charlie won." Dean snorts," No shit angel, but seriously guys?"

 _ **Oh oh whoa, whoa oh whoa**_

 _ **Oh oh whoa, whoa oh whoa**_

And oh boy did Castiel blush at the nickname, and this widened Charlie's grin as she explains smugly," Me and Samoose had a bet that Dean would get over his DEANial and confess to Cass before New Year's Day and of course the genius disagreed so now I just got to see my OTP get real and $100 cash, awesome!"

Dean shook his head with a blush let go of Castiel's hand to tuck him closer to his side and said cheekily to Sam, "Aww Sammy that's what you get when you poke your moose head in my love life."  
"Can it Jerk."  
"Bite me bitch."

An evil smirk crossed Sam's face, " I think Cass would love that job." And Charlie winked at them.

 _ **Oh oh whoa, whoa oh whoa**_

 _ **I'm an angel with a shotgun yeaah**_

And then fireworks exploded above everyone, shades of neon pink, orange and blue illuminated the night sky as New Year descended upon. A new year with a new year. Without wasting any time Castiel pushed Dean against the Impala and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss, and Dean smiled against his lips into the kiss when the angel's arms caged him against the Impala. They poured their passion and the long waiting into the kiss and soon Dean felt Castiel's tongue demanding entrance and he happily parted his lips to grant him access to his mouth.

 _ **I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_  
 **Fighting 'til the war's won,**  
 _ **I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_  
 _ **I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_

He needed Castiel, needed anything he could get. Charlie squealed and snapped a picture of them kissing as more fireworks erupted and surrounded them in colors and and Sam groaned , "Gross Dean."

They pulled away after a few seconds and rested their foreheads against each other, Dean panting while Castiel stood still staring into Dean's eyes, "I love you Dean Winchester.", he whispered against the hunter's lips, "I love you too Castiel.", and with that Castiel smirks and pushed against Dean more and growled, "You are mine." Dean smiled, "Yours only angel." And with that he captured the angel's lips in a sweet but hungry kiss his hands coming to land on Castiel's waist securely pulling him close, while the angel fisted his hands in Dean's short blonde spikes and held on.

 _ **Don't you know you're everything I have?**_  
 _ **I'm an angel with a shotgun**_  
 _ **And I want to live, not just survive**_

They pulled away and stared intently into each other's eyes. And it felt so good. Why the heck did they now get their head outta their asses and confessed already? He was afraid of losing Cass, afraid of losing his friendship, he tried to make himself happy with the knowledge that his angel was his friend, at least he had him. But oh sweet Chuck, this is what he wanted all along, needed along this whole time.

 _ **Live, not just survive**_ ** _  
 _And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.__**

Sam clears his throat and they both snap out of their post love bliss and look at a grinning Sam and Charlie. "Happy New year guys.", Sam said, with a happy smile.

"Happy New year bitches!"

"Happy new year Sam and Charlie.", Dean and Castiel echoed together and blushed when Sam rolled his eyes and Charlie giggled, "Woww guys, we'll leave you two alone now. Run along moose lord, we have an all night movies and beers to finish."

 ** _They say before you start a war,_**  
 ** _You better know what you're fighting for._**  
Sam nodded and started walking back towards the bunker, while Charlie turned and smugly pointed to a mistletoe hanging off the tree branch under which the Impala and Dean and Castiel stood,"Have fun guys.', she said and made a kissy face before jogging off to Sam.

"You put a mistletoe on a tree branch for them?!", they heard Sam shout in incredulity.

"Shut it moose I was gonna win either way and they had to be together tonight.", Charlie responded in the distance as the duo disappeared into the bunker.

 ** _Well, baby, you are all that I adore._**  
 ** _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._**

Dean smirked as he looked up at the mistletoe and Castiel tugged at his jacket collar, "Let's not put Charlie's effort in vain.", and he bit lightly at Dean's throat who shivered and moaned out a breathy "Yeah". He looked at Castiel's beautiful cerulean orbs and murmured, "I love you Castiel. You're my angel with a shotgun."

"I love you Dean Winchester, you're my hunter with the colt."

* * *

 **Sorry for the freaky error *grimaces* the seriously changed all my text into the background code.**

 **Thanks for reading, remember always keep fighting because you're not alone 3**

 **Comments and favorites are loved 3**


End file.
